Something Personal
by UsualGeneration
Summary: A take on why Airachnid originally left the Decepticons.


A.N: This story is set during the war on cybertron but it is Prime verse. This is my own take on Airachnid when she first left the Decepticons to go solo and hunt indigenous creatures

...

"Ah!" Airachnid cried out as her overload reached her.

The mech still pumping into her let out a groan as her valve clamped around his spike. He shouted in ecstasy as transfluid spurted out of his spike and into her valve.

The two lovers curled up together, the mech's spike still buried deep inside Airachnid.

Airachnid cupped his face and kissed her mech, "Oh, Megatron. Are you sure that you were only a gladiator in the past?" She moaned deliciously.

"I would never lie to you, my dear. The only way I can think of is the femmes- and mechs in some cases- offering themselves to me. Now that was a treat" he smirked as he nipped at her neck cables, signalling that he wanted to go another round.

Airachnid pulled herself off of Megatron's now limp spike.

"You want to go another round yet you don't seem ready to" she teased with a teasing smirk on her face, "why don't I help you?"

Megatron watched as Airachnid pushed him onto his back and began to kiss her way down his chest and abdomen. She stopped at his spike and kissed the top of it before taking the tip of it into her mouth and suckling.

The warlord groaned as the tip of his spike was enveloped in a warm, wet heat. His spike began to harden at the feeling and Airachnid let out a satisfied hum causing him to gasp and buck his hips.

Airachnid decided to tease him and pulled her mouth off of his spike. She would never admit it but she was also teasing herself. She loved the taste of Megatron's fluids and she could never get enough of it.

"Airachnid" her lover growled desperately.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you were enjoying it" she teased whilst putting on a shocked expression.

"Come here and let me frag you good then we can talk about enjoyment" he purred.

"Frag me good, will you?" She smirked as she felt excitement shoot through her, "Show me then."

She gasped as Megatron picked her up and pressed her against the wall so she was trapped and rendered immobile in every way. She was held in his strong arms as he pushed her up so her legs were dangling over his shoulders and Airachnid now knew what he was about to do.

She moaned at the feeling of a warm mouth being placed over her most sensitive nose. She then felt Megatron begin to suck on it whilst allowing his tongue to trace over it in numerous different patterns. She clutched at his helm and moaned lightly as he continued to suck and lick her clit.

Megatron soon stopped and looked up at Airachnid. Her face that had previously been twisted in pleasure was now looking down at him with wide optics. She wrapped her legs around his neck and pulled at his helm to get him to continue.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think you were enjoying it" he smirked evilly.

"You are so- ah!"

Megatron smirked against her valve as he slid his glossa into her valve. When he said he'd frag her good he didn't just mean with his spike. He absolutely loved the loud moans and groans she let out as he devoured her. It made him harder every time.

He moved his glossa around and stroked the sensitives nodes in her valve causing her to grind against his face and clench around his glossa.

'She's close' he thought with a grin.

He wanted to bring his lover to a powerful overload and he would do just that. He began to rapidly plunge his glossa into her valve until it began aching but even then he carried on. It was a good thing he had a long glossa otherwise he might not have met his objective.

The feel of his hot, wet glossa slipping in and out of her wet valve was intense and her valve clamped down harder. More and more of her fluids were dropping out and around his mouth. Megatron didn't complain, he loved the taste of his femme and continued to devour her with his glossa. He pumped his glossa harder and faster whilst making sure to stroke the nodes around her valve. Just before she came he pulled his glossa out and suckled on her clit making her scream. He plunged his glossa back into her valve and gave her a few licks inside her valve before she came hard.

He kept on pumping his glossa to make the pleasure more intense and last longer. She screamed louder as her valve clamped around his glossa and Megatron sucked down her fluids. Soon enough she came down from her high and let out a sob of pleasure as she felt Megatron still pumping his glossa into her sensitive valve.

The warlord pulled out when he felt her tremble and licked his lips. He made sure he lapped up the cum around Airachnid's valve. He would never miss out on that.

He lifted her from off his shoulders and lay her back on his berth. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to cool herself down.

"Enjoy that, my dear?" Megatron smirked before he kissed her, slipping his glossa into her mouth and allowing her to taste her own fluids.

She playfully glared at him before nodding, "Yes, I did. However I thought you said you were going to frag me good?"

"I'm afraid I don't think I'm ready. Care to help?" He smirked as he grasped his spike and began to slowly pump.

"Of course, my love" she growled and crawled over to him.

Megatron stayed stood up as his lover crawled towards him. Airachnid positioned herself on her knees as she moved his hand off of his spike and replaced it with her own. She began to pump her hand along the magnificent spike. Just looking at his spike got her wet, his spike was his usual platinum grey with a purple line running through it. That, and he was long and thick, something she especially enjoyed when she sunk onto it.

She pumped it a few more times before ghosting her mouth over the tip. She slid her glossa between the slit and heard him gasp. She did it again to taste his cum and enjoyed the sound of him groaning. She decided to indulge him and opened her mouth wide and swallowed as much of his spike as she could. She used her hand to pump what she couldn't take.

She sucked, licked and twirled her glossa around his impressive length and swallowed down any pre-cum that escaped. She began to bob her head up and down and in return she got a delicious moan and bucking hips out of Megatron. She liked that and kept on doing what she was doing until Megatron finally lost it.

With a pleasured growl, he grabbed her head and began to thrust his spike deep into her throat. Airachnid relaxed her throat and mouth, allowing her Lord and lover to continuously thrust his spike in without any problems. She let her hands drop from his spike and allowed him to take control and use her mouth.

His breathing became erratic and Airachnid knew he was close so she began sucking on him despite the fact he was still thrusting mercilessly. This made him shout out and thrust harder and faster into her mouth and she sucked him down. She let out a moan when she felt him slip deeper down her throat. That did it for Megatron.

He felt his spike tighten inside that hot, wet mouth and allowed his overload to take crash over him. Cum spurted out of his spike and into Airachnid's mouth, however Megatron didn't want just that as he pulled his spike out and sprayed the rest of his cum into her face and her open mouth.

He lazily pumped his spike to get more cum out of his spike but stopped and hissed when he felt Airachnid slide her glossa into the tip and suck out the rest of the cum. She swallowed it happily and licked her lips before Megatron captured her mouth with his own.

The silver mech pulled Airachnid up from her position on her knees and sat down with her on his lap. His spike nudged her valve and Airachnid began to grind down teasingly. Megatron let out a breath as he enjoyed the pressure against his spike. But he wanted more...

As Airachnid came down to grind against his spike again, he moved the tip of it so it would penetrate her.

"Oh! Megatron!" She cried out as his spike slid into her.

As she had only had it inside her not long ago she didn't need to wait any longer and allowed herself to slide down the rest of his spike. The large mech groaned as he felt her valve swallow his spike all the way down to the base.

The spider femme allowed herself to sit on Megatron's lap before she started to rock back and forth, swivelling her hips and bouncing up and down. She enjoyed the feeling of his girth stretching her and she leaned down to kiss him as if to thank him.

Megatron enjoyed the kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist whilst rocking his own hips. He allowed his other hand to travel down to her clit and began to stroke and rub it. That got a hot moan out of her and he continued until she had begun to grind hard against his hand and spike. She was distracted and this was Megatron's opportunity to flip her over with him on top.

She gasped at the sudden change in positions but moaned as Megatron lifted her hips towards his and allowed his spike to slip in deeper. He began to thrust in a steady rhythm until Airachnid growled at him.

"Faster! You're fragging like a mechling exploring interface for the first time!"

Megatron let out an aroused snarl and lifted Airachnid's leg so that it rested against his chest. He stopped thrusting altogether and kissed her passionately before pulling out and ramming back into her. He went harder, faster and deeper and she screamed into the kiss. The wet noise of his spike pulling in and out of her valve became louder as did the sound of their bodies smacking together in tandem.

Megatron broke the kiss to let out a pleasured yelp when he felt Airachnid's valve clamp against his spike as she overloaded.

He watched her as her head tipped back and she screamed in delight. Just the sight set him off and a few seconds later his spike was filling her to the brim with his transfluid.

The sound of sloppy kisses echoed throughout Megatron's quarters as they both slipped into recharge.

/-\ Two weeks later /-\

"My Lord, the statistics of the Autobots signatures are becoming irregular according to Soundwave. I'm automatically assuming the Autobots have come up with a new tactic to throw our readings off course. If this keeps on happening then there is a high possibility we may never find their headquarters" Airachnid informed Megatron.

They were in the command room and Airachnid was briefing Megatron on the latest malfunction in the Decepticon system. Dreadwing was there too and began to inform their lord about something else that Airachnid couldn't bother to make sense of. She felt rather ill and she wanted this meeting to end as soon as possible.

"Airachnid?" Megatron snapped her back to reality. Damn, he must have caught onto her spacing out.

"My liege?" She replied.

"We're you even listening to Dreadwing?" He questioned with an optic ridge raised.

Airachnid shuffled as she weighed her options.

"Admittedly, no, my liege. I'm not feeling too well, I'm afraid."

"I see" Megatron eyed her up, "Go and see Knock Out and report back to me if there is a problem. I see no reason in keeping you here if you are ill. Dismissed."

"Thank you, my Lord."

The trip to Knock Out's med-bay wasn't long and she was happy when she got there. The sooner she got this done, the sooner she could get rid of whatever it was that was making her feel like this.

"Ah, Airachnid. Lord Megatron informed me you would be arriving here" Knock Out said as he turned to gather his equipment that he would be using to exam her, "what are the symptoms you have been experiencing lately?"

"Well, dizziness, sickness, I haven't been sleeping too well and it's beginning to wear me down"

"Hmmm," Knock Out said as he gestured for her to lie on a med-berth, "Anything else?"

"Helm aches, stomach aches... That's about it really" she replied as Knock Out strapped a band onto her and measured her spark pulse.

"Have you interfaced with someone lately?" the medic inquired.

"Yes" she shifted uncomfortably.

"May I ask with whom?" Knock Out squinted as he noticed an irregular pattern fluctuating alongside her sparkbeat.

Airachnid hesitated. She wasn't sure if Megatron wanted anyone to know of their relationship. But if it meant that she had to reveal their secret to find out what this illness was then so be it.

"Megatron." She bit her lip.

"Oh, um. Okay" the medic was shocked it seemed and honestly Airachnid didn't blame him, "How many times would you say within the past month? It doesn't have to be precise, just an estimate."

"I can't really be sure. Quite a lot," she raised an optic ridge, "Why?"

"I need you to open your chest plates" he turned back around to her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. I need you to open your chest plates."

"Why?"

"Why else? I need to check your spark" Knock Out said patiently.

Hesitantly, Airachnid opened her chest plates and allowed the medic to peer inside at her life source.

"And that confirms my suspicions" Knock Out said rather cheerfully.

"Suspicions? What suspicions?"

"Congratulations, you're sparked!" He smiled at her.

"I-I'm... Sparked?" She gasped out, optics wide.

"With Lord Megatron's heir as well! I'm sure he'll be delighted!"

Airachnid wasn't so sure. In fact she wasn't even so sure she wanted this sparkling. She'd always wanted to have sparklings someday but with Megatron as a sire, the child would probably become corrupt. Megatron would ruin this child.

"Get rid of it" she commanded.

Knock Out's smile immediately dropped, "You don't want the sparkling? If you want to get rid of it I think you should at least tell it's sire"

"No, Knock Out. That's the reason I want to get rid of the child! Megatron would destroy it and I don't want my sparkling to live a life like that!" She felt tears come to her optics and allowed one to slip down her cheek. She immediately felt Knock Out wipe it away and smiled slightly at the gesture.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Airachnid. Besides, I don't think Megatron would willingly hurt his own child mentally or physically"

"I don't know..."

"Look, why don't you keep it for now. Speak to Megatron about sparklings in general, you don't have to tell him that you're sparked. Just see what he says about sparklings and make a judgement from that" Knock Out offered, the medic loved sparklings and it would be a lovely sight to see another after so long. He'd always wanted one of his own but never found the time to... Maybe one day.

"Well what do you suggest I say to him? He wants me to report back to him and if I start talking about sparklings he is intelligent enough to assume I'm carrying"

"Tell him it's just a bug."

Airachnid sighed before smiling at the crimson medic, "Thank you, Knock Out"

"Anytime" he smiled, "And good luck!" He called to her as she began to make her way out of the med-bay.

/-\

Airachnid was sat in her quarters. She couldn't even think about speaking to Megatron, she was absolutely terrified!

However she only had a few hours to herself before she heard someone knocking at the door.

She quickly composed herself before picking up a data pad to make it look like she had been doing something other than stressing out.

She cleared her throat, "Door's open!" she called.

She heard the door open from behind her and felt her spark race when she heard the familiar sound of a slow, sophisticated stomp of a walk. Megatron's footfall.

"Airachnid," he greeted as the door closed behind him, "I thought I told you to report back to me once you were finished with Knock Out" he said sternly as he took a seat across from her.

"My apologies, Lord-"

"Airachnid, we're in private" he reminded her.

"I'm sorry, my love" she corrected herself, "I decided I would just return to my quarters, I didn't feel stable enough to return to the command room."

And she wasn't lying, she didn't feel emotionally stable enough.

"Did Knock Out find out the cause of this?" He asked.

"I-uh... Yes, he said it was just a bug" she bit her lip anxiously.

He stared at her before tilting his head slightly.

"You're lying."

Airachnid said nothing and pulled a draw open in the table beside her.

"Energon?" She offered as she pulled a cube out for herself.

He ignored her and watched her as she closed the draw, showing he wasn't in the mood. He watched as she cracked her own cube open and sipped cautiously as if too much would hurt her.

"Tell me what happened with Knock Out" he demanded calmly.

She ignored him as she drank her energon and avoided optic contact. Megatron was noticing all of these tiny things and gathered that what Knock Out had said to Airachnid was highly important.

"Airachnid..." he growled.

"I'm not ready to tell you" she said calmly and continued sipping her energon.

"Airachnid, just the other night we were talking about sparkbonding, for Primus sake!" he was beginning to get annoyed. He felt slightly betrayed that his love didn't trust him as much as he thought she did.

"I know! It's just I don't know how you will react and I want this to be my decision to make!" She argued back with as much power as him.

"Decision? What decision is there? And what do you mean you don't know how I'll react?! You obviously won't know if you never tell me!" He snarled.

"Look at the way you're acting now! Just because I decide to keep something to myself, it's not even like I can keep it to myself forever and you're acting like this?!" She shouted at him.

Megatron scowled angrily at her but forced himself to calm down.

"Okay, try me" he said gently.

"You'll regret this"

"I don't believe I will"

"I believe you will"

"As I said, try me"

Silence washed over the room. Nothing had been louder to Airachnid than the silence that seemed to screech through the room. Nothing seemed to get rid of the echo that was getting louder and louder rather than quieter.

Her love, almost her sparkmate was waiting patiently for her to speak. She had to speak up. But she couldn't... But she had to!

Her spark was hammering in her chest as she realised that she had to get it over and done with. Otherwise she'd be lying to the person she loved most for a fair amount of time. Maybe she could find an excuse, wait a little bit. But then it would be more difficult to get rid of the sparkling if she needed to, the risk of damaging her own spark would be higher, but maybe if she left it another week or two everything would be fine- Oh screw it!

"I'm carrying" she looked anywhere but in his direction.

She heard him sigh and then stand up. He got closer to her until he was stood behind her and let his hands linger on her shoulders before beginning to massage them.

"Knock Out confirmed this?" he asked quietly.

Airachnid said nothing, she merely nodded.

She let out a loud yelp when Megatron picked her up and kissed her passionately. He wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued their kiss. Airachnid found herself happy that Megatron had reacted this way and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back just as passionately.

By the time they had broken the kiss they were both extremely out of breath. Megatron sat down in one of the chairs with Airachnid on his lap and pecked her on the lips one last time before sighing.

"Was that all?" He asked with the biggest smile on his face she had ever seen.

"Um... Yes. You're okay with this?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Funnily enough I was going to ask you if you wanted any sparklings after we sparkbonded. Why didn't you just tell me? I thought you didn't trust me for a while there" he kissed her cheek.

"I didn't think you wanted any sparklings" she breathed out, "That's why I hesitated. It's not because I didn't trust you, my love"

She reassured him with a sweet kiss. Megatron relaxed into the kiss before breaking it and sighing happily as his soon-to-be bonded rested against him. He rested his head on her own and wrapped his arms around her as they relaxed together.

"What a perfect heir we will create, my dear" he smiled dreamily.

Heir? Oh Primus no!

She pushed herself up from her position against him.

"I'm sure he or she will be perfect anyway, my love" she tried.

"Yes, but they will make a perfect heir don't you think?" He asked happily.

She averted her optics away from him.

"Is there something wrong, my dear?" He asked as he kissed her audio.

She was silent before letting out a sigh, "Yes there is actually"

She was not going to allow Megatron to take control of their sparkling.

"Pray tell, my love" he continued to kiss at her audio and down her neck.

"I don't want MY sparkling to become heir of the Decepticons."

"I beg your pardon?" He stopped kissing her and shot her a murderous glare.

"Your heir is not this sparkling, Megatron. I don't want it to become corrupt" she made sure that she never faltered in her words.

"Is that so?" He asked before suddenly pushing her off him and slapping her across the face. His slap was hard enough to send her flying to the ground.

"This is exactly what I was talking about! I knew you wouldn't react well when I told you this! I didn't want to tell you because of this!" she shouted at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh and what would you have done with our dear sparkling then? Hidden it from me?" He laughed at her.

"I was going to abort it."

His laughter immediately ceased.

"You are having my heir whether you like it or not. I will grant you one of your wishes though, we will bond next week" he told her and began to walk towards the door.

"I don't want to bond with you. Not anymore! Not now, not ever!" She snarled at him.

Megatron felt his spark break at her words. He stopped in his path and there was silence. Airachnid thought he would scream at her however she thought she could make out a choked sob, like he was ignoring the painful lump in his throat. He spoke although he didn't face her.

"I must return to the command room" he said quietly.

And with that he left her alone on the floor in her room.

She began crying out in agony. Her spark felt like it was breaking, she thought Megatron loved her. She thought she loved him but she didn't know anymore. She didn't know anything anymore. She sent a command to lock the door to her quarters and curled up on the floor. She needed to recharge but she couldn't move, so the floor would suffice.

/-\ The Next Morning /-\

Airachnid woke up in the same position sprawled out on the floor. Memories of the previous night raced back to her mind and she felt her spark ache. She didn't think she would be able to trust Megatron again after this. This sparkling was a massive life changer and if Megatron couldn't accept that not everything would go his way in life, then why should she trust him with their future? Of course he believed it would though, being a warlord had seriously warped his mind.

She had to figure out what she was going to do with this sparkling. No doubt Megatron had already ordered Knock Out that an abortion would not take place. She wouldn't put Knock Out in danger either. The medic had been nice to her and she knew that getting him to abort his master's sparkling would cost him his life.

What else could she do other than leave the Decepticons? She loved Megatron and didn't want to leave his side but it was obvious that she would only lose more if she stayed. The new warship that Megatron had called 'The Nemesis' was almost ready to be boarded by the Decepticon Lord's officers and a selected amount of troops. Maybe she could escape whilst they were all busy.

Yes, that was her plan. She would leave and create a better life for her and her sparkling. She wouldn't allow Megatron to go anywhere near her precious sparkling. She didn't care if he was the sire, but he would not lay a hand on this child.

She had made her mind up. She wasn't going to destroy this innocent life because of its father. She was going to allow it to live a life, give it freedom. Just as she was giving herself freedom. She wouldn't allow Megatron's wicked schemes to crush the innocence of their child.

But what of herself? What would she do? Megatron would surely have the entire Decepticon army hunting her down. Whether it was because he loved or that she was carrying his heir, it would remain unknown.

One thing was for sure; she would have to take on a completely different life. She could no longer be the Decepticon warrior, the warlord's lover, the caring femme that could be relied upon for everything. This would be her new transformation.

One thing continued to plague her mind. Her sparkling.

Her sparkling didn't deserve to live the life that she was surely going to live. Staying on the run, begging for food, killing to survive. It didn't deserve it, she would've been just as bad as Megatron if she kept it with her. It broke her spark to think that her darling would live a better life amongst neutrals.

The neutrals were no longer on Cybertron. They were somewhere deep in space meaning that her child would end up somewhere on the other side of the galaxy. She would never see her child ever again.

Did she want this? No. But it sounded like the best way to keep the child away from its sire.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard knocking on the door. She stayed quiet. It was Megatron.

She heard another few knocks at the door.

She ignored them and stayed quiet.

Another few knocks.

She ignored them.

Two more knocks.

She stayed quiet.

"Airachnid? Are you okay? I need to check up on your sparkling!" came the voice of Knock Out.

"Oh, I- uhm," she let out a relieved sigh, "Give me a few clicks"

She ran to her wash racks and quickly washed down her face with cold water. She felt so at peace as she felt the little tongues of water lap at her face with the most relaxing rhythm. Before drying her face, she took a moment to stare at the droplets that still trickled down her face. They instantly reminded her of her tears and the cause of her tears. With that thought she grabbed a towel and dried her face. She really didn't want to be reminded of the brute she had wanted to sparkbond with.

She walked out of the wash racks and to the door where she unlocked it and welcomed the medic in.

"Airachnid, how are you? I'm assuming all went well? Megatron informed me last night that you were both willing to keep the sparkling" he smiled as he took a seat.

"Yes, well he would say that" she murmured as she sat across from Knock Out.

"What do you mean?" He wore a confused expression.

"I told him, and he did exactly what I thought he would do. He wanted the sparkling to become his heir but I said no. We got caught up in a short argument after that" she explained as he optics dropped to the floor.

"A short argument? Airachnid, he left a dent in your face for Primus' sake!"

She raised her servo to touch her face and felt the dent in her left cheek. The side that Megatron had hit her. He had actually hit her hard enough to leave a dent. She felt tears come to her optics.

Knock Out saw this and immediately came over. The crimson medic pulled her into his arms and allowed her to weep. He felt so sorry for her, he knew how much she loved their leader and how much she wanted this sparkling. But now he could see what Airachnid had been saying to him when she had told him to get rid of the sparkling.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't listen to you" he said gently as he stroked a hand down her back, "I was an absolute fool. Let me help you"

"He'll kill you" she moaned.

"No he won't, I'm due to go onto a new base where I'll have a partner to help me in the lab. I can help you get out of here and he will never know"

Airachnid hesitated. She didn't want to get the red mech into trouble. Trouble that would more than likely lead to his termination.

"Are you certain? Knock Out, Soundwave has this base and every other Decepticon base under surveillance all the time. I know what he'll do, he'll go straight to Megatron and show him everything"

Knock Out smirked.

"Then I guess we've got to find a way around no face"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"I'm a medic. I have sedatives" Knock Out now but his lip as he grinned and Airachnid found herself joining him.

"When do you leave for the new base?" She asked the doctor.

"Tomorrow night. So if you want to leave then be ready."

"Oh, I will" Airachnid smiled as her plan began to unfold before her optics.

/-\ Later on that day /-\

Airachnid had already been given the sedatives that she was to administer to Soundwave. Although she had to wait until tomorrow evening she found herself too excited.

Soon enough she found herself en route to Soundwave's quarters. She kept her eyes locked on the door that she was to enter through and watched as it got closer with each step she took.

She was there. Face to face with this door. She raised her servo and knocked lightly. She heard a click, she knew that Soundwave had seen her and was allowing her to come in. Airachnid pressed a button on the door and watched as the door split and whizzed away in different directions.

The silent mech that was her target was at his computer terminal with a half filled cube of energon next to him. He had his mask on and Airachnid knew that he had previously had it off to have his energon. Though her and the communications chief had gotten on rather well, it seemed he trusted no one with the sight of his face.

He stood to greet her and Airachnid took a seat on one of his expensive looking couches. He took a seat on the couch across from her and looked uncomfortable as he took in the sight of her exquisite body.

This was what Airachnid wanted. The slender mech had clearly been in love with her but she had always been in Megatron's arms. Now, however, she was not.

"Hello, Soundwave" she purred. "Enjoying the view are we?"

Soundwave stiffened as he was caught and watched the femme he had more than just plain feelings for laugh quietly at him. He looked down, expressing his apologies.

The spider femme smiled at him before she decided it was time to put her plan into action. She lifted herself from the couch and walked over to the one that Soundwave was sat on.

Soundwave looked up and thought Airachnid was coming to sit next to him. Boy, did he get a surprise when she placed herself comfortably on his lap and kissed him lightly on his visor.

"Oh, Soundwave. You really are such a gentlemech" she stroked her hands down his chest as she leaned into his audio. "Has anyone ever told you how delicious you look?" she growled playfully.

Soundwave's intakes hitched and before he could stop himself he was wrapping his long arms around his crush's slim waist. Oh how long he had wanted to do just this. But, what on Cybertron was he doing?! This was his master's- his best friend's- soon to be sparkmate. He couldn't betray Megatron!

He began to urge Airachnid off his lap calmly and carefully. He didn't want to upset her. But as he was shifting he pushed her so her weight pressed down onto his crotch.

"That was counterproductive, wouldn't you say?" Airachnid smirked as she kissed his neck and chest.

Soundwave decided it would be wise to use his voice.

"What is is that you would like, Airachnid?" he asked politely in his crackled voice.

Her reply shook him to his core and he felt his fans kick on.

"You of course" she smiled as she began to remove his mask.

"Airachnid, as much as I would love- UGH"

The communications chief felt something sharp suddenly plunge into one of his neck cables.

He watched as Airachnid removed a needle that he now knew contained a sedative. He noticed that she hadn't used all of it. Just enough to make him feel like he wasn't himself.

Airachnid subspaced the needle and resumed taking off Soundwave's mask.

"I don't think we'll want anyone walking in will we?" she purred.

Soundwave nodded and sent a command to lock the door. He turned his attention back to the femme of his dreams on his lap and almost short circuited. Her lips were pressed against his before the femme had even taken the time to get a good look at his face.

The mech felt Airachnid begin to grind against his panel and he suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Why don't you relieve yourself Soundwave?" she whispered.

He didn't need his swollen spike to be told twice. His panel snapped open and his spike sprung out. Airachnid purred and her optics glowed lustfully as she took his spike into her hand and began pumping fast and hard. She wasn't going to tease him. She knew what she came here for and she knew she was going to get it. She couldn't help but admire his spike, it was long and thick like Megatron's but the patterns were different. He had glowing bits of purple-blue scattered down his spike like beautiful stars against the deep dark black of the rest of his spike.

Soundwave's optics fluttered a he moaned and bucked his hips up into Airachnid's hand. He began to buck his hips more often and soon he found himself desperate to fuck her hand. He whined when Airachnid removed her hand from around his spike which Airachnid chuckled at.

"Don't worry, my precious Soundwave. You're getting something much better" she cupped his face and kissed him deeply as she allowed her panel to slide open to reveal her hot, wet, glistening valve.

She broke off from the kiss and lay down on the couch, spreading her legs for Soundwave.

She watched as his optics widened in an almost drunken haze and almost instantly he leaned over her and began pushing his long spike into her valve. He felt lost in pleasure as Airachnid's valve practically sucked down his spike.

Before long he was rapidly plunging himself into Airachnid as they both moaned. His spike tightened with each pump and he began to shake as he held back his overload, waiting until he had pleasured Airachnid. Soon she screamed as her silky walls clamped down on Soundwave's spike and milked his overload out of him. Soundwave let out a loud shout as his spike shot his transfluids deep into Airachnid's eager and waiting valve.

"Airachnid..." Soundwave moaned as he leaned down to kiss her. His spike was still buried inside her and he loved it.

"Soundwave, my love, will you do something for me?" she rolled her valve around his spike.

"Anything" he shivered.

"I need you to go out of base tomorrow morning and go to the base on the East of Cybertron in Tarn. Their base is becoming unruly and we need someone to go and watch over it." she whispered in the lie into his audios.

"Does Lord Megatron know?"

"Oh, of course. He asked me to come here after all" she grinned as she administered the last of the sedative into his neck.

"I live to serve..." he mumbled before he was knocked into a well needed recharge.


End file.
